


Armor for Dragons

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Just a plotless bit of character study, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Teasing, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan's eyes rolled, and he hissed, "You don't need sunglasses after dark, K. Take 'em off."</p><p>A scoff, a long drag, and Kavinsky murmured, his voice rough with smoke and sex, "Make me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor for Dragons

The aftershocks were still racing down Ronan's spine when he heard a lighter flick above him.

 

His heart was still pounding when ash fell onto his bare stomach.

 

His breath was still coming in rough sighs when Kavinsky slid his sunglasses in place.

 

"K." Ronan shivered at the fucked-out sound of his voice. "It's after dark."

 

One dark brow lifted over the edge of Kavinsky's sunglasses when he asked, "So?"

 

Ronan's eyes rolled, and he hissed, "So you don't need sunglasses after dark, K. Take 'em off."

 

A scoff, a long drag, and Kavinsky murmured, his voice rough with smoke and sex, " _Make me_."

 

Ronan Lynch had never been one to turn down a challenge.

 

He was, in an instant, straddling K's hips, pinning the smaller boy down and snatching away those hideous sunglasses, meeting strangely somber eyes for a long moment. It was bizarre, actually being able to see the color of Kavinsky's eyes: They were a warm, rich brown, flecked with gold and maroon, autumnal. Blue would have called the color _chestnut_ , Ronan was pretty sure. Furrowing his brows and refocusing his attention on the boy beneath him, Ronan asked, "You're sober?"

 

"I never fucked you sober before," was Kavinsky's defense, and above him, Ronan gave a soft snort. "Thought it might be fun."

 

Without much ceremony, Ronan slid the sunglasses onto his own face. His nose wrinkled when he demanded, looking about, "How the Hell do you see with these on?"

 

"The point," Kavinsky said, hands tight on Ronan's hips, tracing yesterday's bruises, "is to _not_ see."

 

"So they're a security blanket?" Ronan asked with a little smirk, pulling the sunglasses off and examining the tiny screw that held the earpiece in place.

 

"Armor," Kavinsky agreed.

 

"Armor's for knights," Ronan was quick to point out, "not dragons."

 

Letting out a long breath of silvery smoke, Kavinsky said, his voice soft, "Even dragons're afraid of something."

 

Leaning in, Ronan slid the sunglasses back onto Kavinsky's face, crossing his arms over the other boy's chest when he asked, "And what's this dragon afraid of?"

 

Ronan was met with his own reflection for a long moment; Kavinsky was studying him through the lenses, he was sure. Then, slowly, carefully, Kavinsky said, "Maybe I'm afraid of lookin' in the mirror and seein' my old man's eyes starin' back at me."

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up in literally fifteen minutes. And yet I'm rather proud of it?? Interesting
> 
> Also, I do wholeheartedly believe that Kavinsky wears his sunglasses all the time because he has his father's eyes, and he can't bear to face them. Is very sad, no?
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
